<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cat and the black sheep by Fleur_de_Violette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930693">The cat and the black sheep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette'>Fleur_de_Violette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The cat and the bats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred the cat is a cat, Fluff, Gen, Humor, This is just an excuse to write a cat, You can see this as jayroy or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Violette/pseuds/Fleur_de_Violette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason was just in the manor to steal some food. Get some sweet expensive fruits and annoy his siblings in the process.</p><p>That was the plan. Get in, get the food, get out.</p><p>He hadn’t taken in account the damn cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd &amp; Alfred the cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The cat and the bats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The cat and the black sheep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! So, I love cats, and I wanted to write something about Alfred the cat so here we are. I hope you’ll enjoy the story, and I hope this isn’t too much out of character. I’ll try to write several people interacting with the cat, but I absolutely cannot promise any speed of posting of any kind. </p><p>This probably isn't DC timeline accurate. Sorry not sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason was just in the manor to steal some fruits. </p><p>There was nothing to do with the weird feeling of homesickness for a home that hadn’t been his for a long time, if it ever was at all. </p><p>He was just here for the fruits. Alfred had mastered the art to find the best fruits and vegetables of the whole region and the manor was always stuffed with expensive, local, probably organic, ridiculously tasty fruits. As a bonus, there was a huge chance that the cabinets were full of cookies and other backed goods. And there were probably leftovers in the fridge, too. Alfred always made a little too much food for Dick and Tim to bring home. If anything, just to make sure that one ate something other than cereal and the other something at all. Jason wasn’t as useless as the other Robins when it came to cooking, but Alfred’s meals, even reheated, were something else and he was sure the butler wouldn’t mind. Even better if it came with the bonus of annoying his so-called siblings. </p><p>So, that was what had him coming to the manor at four and a half in the morning. Food. Nothing else. The whole place was dark and empty. Batman and Robin had finished their daily patrol for a while and were probably sound asleep (well, as sound asleep as a paranoid man training since his teens and a baby assassin could be), as well as Alfred. He’d been informed earlier that week that Blackbat was on a mission with Batgirl and wouldn’t be home for a few days so no Cass, and Duke was more of a day person than any of them, so probably asleep too. If by any chance his replacement was in the manor, he would be down in the cave, working. </p><p>So, the manor first floor was empty, and dark. As far as Jason was concerned, it was perfect. He was used to the absence of light, and, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he knew every single corner of the manor from his time as Robin, his rare open visits and his less rare than he was willing to admit secrets visits. Plus, he just had to silently go to the kitchen, take what he came from, and going away. Maybe he would even try to scavenge some chocolate muffins for Roy. He wasn’t a fan of the treat himself, but the redhead had made it very expressively clear that he loved it and Jason was feeling generous. </p><p>Get in, take the food, get out. That was the plan.</p><p>He should have known, from his long experience as a vigilante, that no plan survives its application. </p><p>Because, as he entered the kitchen, he was surprised by an unknow light source. </p><p>No, a reflection of the light.</p><p>Eyes. </p><p>He was met with bright, shining eyes looking at him. </p><p>To his credit, Jason didn’t yelp. He was the Red Hood, a legend in the Gotham underworld. Yelping when surprised by a cat wasn’t the Red Hood way. </p><p>He did startle a little, but only because the damn thing was so still. </p><p>The cat was sitting on the counter, tail around his legs, eyes locked on Jason. Careful not to scare the animal into making any unnecessary noise, the man made his way toward his target. He had just started depriving the fruit basket of its apples when he noticed something. </p><p>The cat wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was looking at something in the dark, in a corner of the huge kitchen. </p><p>No one should reasonably come from there, so Jason wasn’t worried of any of the bats surprising him in his late-night thievery. </p><p>Still, the sight of the feline intrigued him. Why was he looking at this with such intensity? What was in the corner? Surely, if someone was spying on him, they would have come out by now. He squinted his eyes, exanimating the darkness and half wondering if he should put his helmet on for night vision. Whatever the beast was seeing, it wasn’t visible for non-meta human eyes. Jason took a step toward the corner, his right hand instinctively closing on the handle of one of his guns. In one quick move, he was putting himself in the space, where he could see, as well as make himself visible for what the cat was seeing. </p><p>Which was nothing. Noting at all. There was absolutely nothing unusual about this part of the kitchen. Yet the cat was still staring at it as if he just saw a ghost. And considering how old the manor was, this was a very real possibility. </p><p>Jason wasn’t afraid of no ghost. So what? Some entity wanted to go undead? Let it come. Two could play this game.  </p><p>His hand was still hovering above his gun as he backed of slowly, resuming to his food scavenging activities while keeping an eye on the supposed ghost position.</p><p>Turn out, as he opened one cabinet, the cat wasn’t interested in the entity in the corner at all anymore. In a bound smooth enough to make Nightwing jealous, the animal jumped at Jason’s feet, rubbing himself at his legs and purring loudly. One look inside the cabinet, and the anti-hero wouldn’t have needed to be trained by the world greatest detective to figure out why. This was where the cat treats were stocked. </p><p>Now the cat was looking at him with pleading eyes, and Jason wouldn’t fall for that. He wasn’t weak for that kind of things like Bruce or Dick were. You live with Roy Harper long enough, you learn how to resist to pleading puppy eyes. Or kitty eyes, whatever. </p><p>Speaking of which, he still had to take that chocolate muffin. But he wouldn’t give treats to the demon brat’s cat. He had his standards, plus there were probably rules, either set by Damian or by Alfred himself, regarding that kind of thing. Like no treats unless there is a reason, or at a certain time of the day, or something. </p><p>He casted one more look at the cat. Damn animal was still purring, and still looking at him. In one second he would probably start meowing too. </p><p>Oh hell. </p><p>Jason had never been one to follow rules anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. English is my second language, sorry if it shows. </p><p>Have a nice day !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>